


An Accidental Kiss on Your Lips in the Livestream

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: A tall tell tale about how one accidental kiss can change their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a good friend of mine told me to write this so here I am. Also I will be reposting, "Wherever Life Takes Us", just give me some time to write chapter 4.

February 14th, it was any other day in the Howell-Lester residence. The cold London air biting at your soul if you ever went outside. The two boys decided to stay inside that day. Sure, they had a meeting with Martyn about possible new merch, but they could easily FaceTime him. The hour struck 9 PM, Dan hit go live on his iMac and started his weekly-ish livestream.

"Hello everybody, welcome to the show." He said with his MacBook, doing the ever so infamous sound illusion. Dan shuts his laptop and starts his livestream. 

Immediately people want Phil as it's become a traction to bombard them to get the other. However, Dan and Phil had planned for a surprise joint livestream. The Phandom loves when they do this. The tension is real and super gay. Whether they want to admit it or not. 

"AmazingCatherine wants me to get Phil." Dan pauses, "PHIL!" He yells for his best friend. Or at least, that's what they presumed to be. Well, that's what Dan and Phil say they are but everyone knows they're dating. It's way too obvious. Especially since the Halloween baking video. 

"Surprise." Phil says. 

"It's a joint livestream." Dan exclaims. The chat goes crazy. Everyone is asking a billion questions, it's a miracle Dan and Phil can actually read them.

"Ellie123 asks, my girlfriend wants to take things to the next level even though I'm not ready despite being 19. What should I do?" Phil asks. 

The boys look at each other. Sure, they've had dating conflicts in the past but never really answered questions like theses anymore. Everyone is surprised that Phil would actually read one like that out loud, including Dan.

"Well I would say talk to your girlfriend about what you are comfortable doing. If she won't respect your wishes then she's not right for you." Dan pops out. The advice is solid and Ellie is happy. 'Thank you' she types. 

The boys answer questions. Some are about their latest videos. Dan's, an internet support group and Phil's, a reconciliation about his 2016 triumphs. They get lost in the questions and each other's company. The fondness is real and the moments are frequent. They flash each other heart-eyes Howell and love-eyes Lester and don't think twice about it. More serious questions arise. They deal with love and the future. Dan doesn't go into an existential crisis despite talking about them. He's happy and calm. Phil mirrors this behavior, pleasing the audience. 

Dan and Phil start to talk amongst themselves, forgetting that they're live. They talk about their plans for the future and their branding' future. Everything seemed to be going okay until something happens. This something is very so accidental, however, they can't shake what Dan has done. 

Rewind. 

"What plans do you have for this year?" Phil says, "And graceisonfire asked that."

"Well there's obviously more videos from us as tatinof is over. And we're hoping to write autobiographies but it's not certain yet." Dan announces.

"Obviously going back to Japan is a must now that we have the time." Phil takes a breath, "I'm hoping in October."

"Why October?" Dan wonders.

"Just seems right. I don't know really." Phil lies, knowing what he's planning.

"Oh. Well I want to do more Dil videos as now he's a father." 

"Ooo and some more baking videos."

The chat explodes with references to the Halloween Baking Video. I mean, ever since that video, they've been super gay.

"Really, Phil? More baking. Isn't Halloween enough for them?" 

"I guess not."

"You spork." 

And Dan does it. He kisses Phil, live on the internet to 250,000 people. Dan freezes, not knowing what to do. He quickly ends the stream, knowing what exactly had happened. He kissed Phil. The secret is out. And nothing is stopping the Phandom from telling everyone. 

"Dan." Phil says.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got of me. I knew we were live I just- I just-" A few tears fall from the younger boy's face. The older one wipes them away. 

"Dan, please just look at me." Dan looks up from the shame of his lap, "I am going to let you have an hour alone to think about this. But then, we have to make a video or something. The world knows and we can't ignore it."

Dan collapse into Phil's lap. Phil starts to stroke his hair. The gentle moments calms his nerves. Dan starts to shed a few tears. Phil let's him cry it out. He raises Dan's head up, "You're leaving aren't you?" 

"Yes. I love you, Dan." Phil kisses his forehead. 

"I love you too." Dan gives Phil his phone, "Take my phone. I don't need the distraction."

Phil gives Dan one last kiss before shutting the door. Phil doesn't know exactly how Dan will deal with this. It's never happened before, obviously. Phil thinks about today, Valentine's Day. What are the odds. Especially because of a certain video. Sure, it's been years and years but, it still haunts him. They don't particularly care about it anymore, but it's the feelings that get to Dan. He was so depressed and angry during 2012. And yet, Phil never gave up on them. He knew that if he gave up on Dan, he might not be here today. 

The hour feels like days to Dan. He knows Phil is right to let him figure it all out. That's how Dan did it in 2012. 2012. Dan takes deep breaths and drinks leftover water from the morning. He lays down on his bed and thinks about what just happened. The whole world knows Phan is real and now he has to make a video about it. Sure it's something he and Phil knew they wanted to do this year, they just didn't know when. Dan closes his eyes...

Phil knocks on Dan's room. He doesn't respond so Phil goes in anyway. There he sees Dan, asleep. Phil sits next to him, stroking his hair. Dan wakes up and looks at Phil. He gives him a kiss before hugging him so tight, "Thank you." Dan simply says.

"You're welcome. Now I think we would film the video in my room." Phil proposes.

"I agree." 

The boys get to work, sitting up the filming equipment. The camera perfectly in place and the lights making them look paler than they already are. 

"How should we do this? Do we explain our story or what?" Dan questions.

"I'm thinking we obviously tell them and then explain how we came to accept our sexualities and then our love story. Starting from 2009." 

"It's perfect, Phil."

Dan takes a few deep breaths, "Are you okay?" HIs boyfriend asks.

"Yeah. As long as I have you, I'm always okay." 

"Ready?" Dan nods.

Phil hits record, "Hello Internet." Dan does his two fingered wave.

"Hey guys." Phil does his wave. 

"Well I guess this is us saying that Phan is real." Dan simply says. He didn't know how else to put it. Coming out is something hard to do. Especially to an audience like their's.

"We've been planning on coming out this year but, if you saw today's livestream then you know why the sudden change of plans took place."

"I didn't mean to kiss Phil. It just kind of happened."

"Dan was starting to have an anxiety attack so I left him alone for a little bit before making this video."

"He was just looking out for me." Dan kisses Phil's cheek.

"Now I guess I'll explain my sexuality first. Can you guess it?" Phil pauses as if this was a live studio audience, "I am in fact bisexual." Phil takes a deep breath, "It feels so good to finally say that. Throughout my teenage years, I dated all girls. It wasn't until college where I started to experiment and found a love for boys. I always knew that I wasn't gay and I'm most certainly not straight. Falling in love with Dan was like dying, slowly and then all at once."

"Oh my god, Phil." Dan playfully punches his boyfriend, "Anyway, my sexuality is a bit harder to explain. I'm gay to put it simply however, I could easily fall in love with a girl if she's the right one. As most of you know, I had a girlfriend for three years when I was 16. We thought we were in love but, it was toxic. It wasn't true love. When I met Phil, he made everything better. He was the first guy I ever accepted myself to be with. Being in love with Phil is the best kind of love. The love that makes you so happy you can't properly function without them." 

"I love you, Dan." Phil says. The boys didn't talk about if they would finally say, 'I love you' in front of the camera. Phil just kinda did it. 

"I love you too, Phil." Dan leans in and kisses Phil. Their first official kiss on the internet.

"Now I guess we should explain our love story." 

"Well I've been in love with your videos since the very beginning. When we started Skyping, it was the best day ever. I finally had a real friend. And then obviously on October 19th, 2009, I took a train to meet you in Manchester." Dan starts. "That remains my favorite day ever." Dan rest his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil kisses his forehead, "Anyway, Phil took me on the Manchester Eye. The sun was setting and it was a spectacular view from the top. As the cart went over the top something in my head was telling me to kiss Phil. So I did. He was the first boy I ever kissed and I don't regret a thing."

"When Dan kissed me, my stomach was turning and I didn't know what to do. So, I kissed him back. Fireworks were going off in my head. And then we spent a week together."

"Best week of my life. After so many years of being invisible, I finally had someone who loved and cared about me." Phil kisses Dan's cheek.

"And during that time, we filmed Phil is not on fire, and you all know how that went down." Phil can't help but laugh. The video that started it all.

"We got closer over the next few months and I hadn't been happier. We got each other Christmas presents and I knew that me and Phil weren't going anywhere."

Phil pauses, he doesn't know if he should bring this particular subject up or not. He hadn't thought of it prior to filming but, it has to be brought up. Phil takes out his phone and sends Dan a text, "Should we talk about the v-day video?"

"I think it's only right" 

"Okay"

"So February came rolling around." Phil says, "Dan was going to India over Valentine's Day and I really wanted to do something for him. I hadn't spent Valentine's Day with anyone and Dan is special. So," Phil takes a deep breath, "I decided to film a video for him." 

"And when I saw that video I knew that there was no one else in this world that I love more than Phil." Dan says, "It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me."

"Years went by an and everything was going great."

"We had ups and downs. Eventually me and Phil moved in together."

"It only made sense."

"Phil, I'm going to talk about this." Phil knows exactly what Dan is talking about, "2012." He simply says, "That year was Hell for me as most of you know. But it wasn't just the Valentine's Day Video. It was the stress of college and that's when I started to question my purpose for life. I was having so many anxiety attacks and became extremely depressed. It was nothing a doctor could fix. It was all in my head. And, Phil, well Phil was great. He never gave up on me. He was always there, right by my side. Even when I didn't want him. I thought I needed space but, in reality, I needed Phil more. Eventually, I got over my depression and anxiety and finally became happy again." Dan looks at Phil before kissing him. He grabs his hand, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Dan. I didn't give up because I knew you needed me." 

"I was just too stubborn to accept it." Dan looks at Phil before giving him a kiss, "Years went by and I clearly became more and more happy."

"We did so much together. The radio show, tabinof and tatinof, traveled the world, went to Japan, and so much more."

"And yes we did share the master bedroom on our tour bus, as many of you figured out." Dan laughs, "Phil thought doing rock-paper-scissors would be funny."

"And it was. After tatinof, things started to change. We became closer and that showed in our videos. Especially after the baking video. What you guys have been seeing, post Halloween, is us everyday. Our fondness for each other was no longer a secret."

"I guess when you spend 3 months on the road, touring, with the man you love, you realize that it doesn't matter what fan think, because we're happy."

"And I guess that leaves us in the present." Phil takes a deep breath and reaches inside his bedside drawer. He pulls out a black velvet box, hiding it from Dan.

"What are you getting, Phil?" Dan says blindly. 

"Um Dan, these 7 years have been amazing. I've never met anyone that I could truly call my other half before. You make me so happy. Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?" Phil opens the box to reveal a silver band. A few tears fall from his eyes.

Dan's eyes fill with water and as they blink, the water falls down his cheeks, onto his jeans, "Phil," Dan takes a breath, "yes." 

Phil slides the ring onto Dan's hand. The two boys share a kiss as an unseen shooting star goes by. But, they don't need that wish as everything they could ever hand his staring right back at them.

"Well that's the present, me and Dan are engaged to be married." Phil looks into Dan's eyes. He can't help but see the love that the chestnut haired boy as for him True love.

"I love you, Phil." Dan says.

"I love you too, Dan." 

Phil stops the video there. Dan starts to cry into his lap. Phil knows he's crying of happiness. Dan turns so he's looking up at Phil. Phil moves some of his fringe out of his way, "And I can't help falling in love with you." Dan says.

"The kind of love that will never go away." Phil smiles before kissing Dan, "I should upload the video. Got a title?"

"Our Love Story. And have the thumbnail be us kissing." Dan says, "Keep it simple and put in the description to respect our privacy and all that shit."

"Okay, Bear." Phil says with a smirk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Phil." Dan says playing with his ring.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dan." Phil quickly kisses Dan before uploading the video. 

That night they turn off all distractions and just hold each other. Dan continues to mess with his ring, wondering how he got so lucky to deserve Phil. Just before they fall asleep in Phil's bed, another shooting star goes by. This time, Dan wishes for a family with the man he loves. And a honeymoon in Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> God if this actually happened I would shit myself.


End file.
